weakest link
by kiwikid
Summary: When Kono fails to provide adequate back up to her partner then lets a dangerous criminal escape she finds both herself and others questioning her right to be on the 5-0 task force. Can she made ammends or will she walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Hawaii Five-0 2010 story

I do not own 5-0 and make no profit from these stories.

When Kono failed to provide adequate back up to a 5-0 member and then lets a dangerous criminal escape, she finds herself and othering questioning her continued prescence on the task force team. Can she make ammends or will she decide to walk away.

Weakest Link

Her body was tense as she looked around the old abandoned building, it cold have quite happily featured in a horror movie as its grime coated half standing walls were almost now a solid black. There was a smell in the air that slightly tuned ones stomach making it hard to concentrate. Snap, a distance sound had her swiveling her gun about, she opened her mouth to call out then quickly shut it again, it would not be a good idea to draw attention to herself. Moving cautiously forward she imoved around a concrete pylon, still nothing, her hand was shaking more now. A slight rustling sound drw her attention to a large pile of plastic, bringing the gun to bear Kono yelled, "come out with your hands up". The rustling intensified as a man climbed from underneath the plastic. He stood facing her hands out by his sides. In the dim light she could not fully glimpse his entire body but could see the whiteness of his open palms and the lack of a weapon within them. "On your knees, now", Kono yelled. The man just smiled ignoring her command, "do it or I'll shoot", she insisted gesturing with the gun. 'You'll just shoot an unarmed man, I have no weapon", her captive stated waving his arms about. Kono kept the gun on him mindful of the fact he'd already shot 4 people. "Get down on the ground", she repeated. The man just shook his head again and smiled wider. "All alone aren't you, just like a little baby bird the first time out of the nest. So aren't you scared little bird", Lee May taunted. Of course she was scared, terrified in fact. This man had robbed a store shooting the owner dead for moving an inch. Then as he fled he'd shot and wounded the two HPD officers who had pursued him. But that had not been the end of his rampage, a woman who witnessed this brutal shooting had screamed loudly and May had shouted, "oh shut up', before shooting her as well. He was an obviously dangerous man that was now standing in front of her , seemingly unarmed. But that did not make him helpless and she was here without backup. "So little bird not worried where papa bird has gone", Lee stated calmly his eyes never lever her face. Kono tightened her grip on the gun to stop it shaking, she hadn't started this hunt out by herself and was now only too aware of her partners absence, "where is he ,what have you done with him", she snapped at May.

He looked at her coldly, "I could ask you the same thing little bird, aren't you supposed to watch his back", he taunted. Kono shivered yes that was her job, looking out for ones partner . "You lost him, didn't you, my ,my little bird how you going to explain that one", May was grinning widely at her. "It'll be fine since I have you", Kono stormed back at him. "So you have me do you little bird, then come get me", hands out at his side May began to walk backward. "Stop right now", Kono ordered as she shot the ground in front of him. "May laughed again, "little bird if you want to stop me, you are going to have to shoot me", he turned around, "in the back as I walk away, then of course you'll have to explain to your superiors where my weapon was". May started to walk and Kono fired a few more times at his feet. He'd positioned himself cleverly hiding the vulnerable non lethal parts of his body behind fallen debri. So that only left her the option of shooting him in the back. Unable to contemplate doing this even to such a dangerous man Kono just stood feeling helpless as Lee May escaped. Seconds later she was alone again in the building . Keeping her gun out she began to retrace her steps hoping she could locate the cell phone that had slipped from her fingers when she'd fallen. She thought about that moment , her mind had been trained on the figure in front of her carefully watching his back as the two of them hunted down May. They had known as they entered the building that help from HPD and the rest of the 5-0 team was still at least 30 minutes away. Knowing that their prey was extremely dangerous and not wanting to risk him killing or wounding anymore people they decided to move in. She been nervous but determined to carry out their mission. Her partner was quite capable and would not let her down. But she'd let him down falling over in the building and losing sight of him. Now she had no idea where he was, but May's taunt indicated that he'd possibly done something to him. How was she ever going to explain this one. A slight glinting in the corner of her eye led her to her phone . She picked it up relieved to see it was not smashed. Before she dialed for help she rang another familiar number. When there was no reply she knew there was only one thing left to do, admit that she'd stuffed up. She found herself pressing the speed dial on the easier of the two familiar numbers left to ring.

"Hey Cuz, you got him already", Chins voice sounded proud. She rubbed her eyes feeling hot tears forming, "Kono, everything okay" Chin asked more loudly. "No", Kono sniffed, "please hurry".

There was a pause and then another familiar voice, one that filled her with more dread, "Kono ,put Danny on", asked Steve Mc Garrett. Kono closed her eyes bracing herself for what she had to report, "I can't", she admitted. "What do you mean you can't, where is he", Steve tone had gone up a sure sign of anxiety. The next words out of her mouth were even harder to say, "I don't know". "What do you mean you don't know, you were his backup weren't you", now the tone had a hint of anger. 'Yeah I was his backup and he was relying on me", Kono said , 'I failed him Steve", she admitted.

"We'll be there in ten", Steve replied as he hurriedly broke the connection. Ten minutes Kono thought, that was all she had to make some sort of ammends by finding Danny . She'd heard not gun shots, so knew that he wasn't lying bleeding from a bullet wound somewhere. There are other ways to die, that thought snapped throught her brain. Please don't let him be dead, she begged the empty building. If he was dead she knew that not only would she never forgive herself it'd also be the end of her career.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- a whole lot of trouble

Chin decided that the sudden chill in the air had nothing to do with the open car window. He clung on tight as Steve raced the car at a dangerous speed toward Kono and Danny's location. A few times Chin would open his mouth wanting to stand up for his cousin but Steve had this set look on his face that would make any sentiment bounce straight off. So Chin settled for saying, "I'm sure that by the time we get there everything will be alright", he hoped passionately that that statement would turn out to be true.

Kono was hoping the same thing as she scanned the building. Her gun was still clenched tightly in her hand, she still had this feeling that May could be about somewhere ready to jump out at her. Moving forward she carefully prodded a pile of rubbish, no sign of Danny in there. Where was he, one hand twisted nervously at her clothing,"Danny', she risked the yell, and listened as the sound echoed off the walls. But no reply came. Surely he must be somewhere. May had only had a second in which to act, Kono thought as she remembered following Danny confidently one minute then hitting the ground painfully the next. She had not cried out, not wanting to alert May . Danny of course would have assumed she was still behind him watching his back. She was instead studying the ground, for only one second, or had it been longer. She had been a little stunned by the fall but could have sworn her eyes were averted just for a short time but now she thought about it she could not be sure. All she knew was when she'd looked up there was no sign of Danny. "Danny, come on answer me", Kono yelled again. All went quiet again, then she heard the faintest of rustling coming from the same plastic May had hidden under. Keeping her gun out and trained on the spot she shot forward , the pile of rubbish moved then she felt something furry run brush past her ankle. Involuntarily she let out a small yelp, yeah big brave Kono was scared of a small defenseless less animal. Giving the plastic a firm kick Kono moved on toward some fallen debri, "please let me find him", she muttered to herself. But 9 and a half minutes later Kono was feeling despair settle upon her as she her search ended fruitlessly again. She had this very powerful feeling that Steve was not going to be very impressed by her actions.

Steve leapt out of the vehicle a second after he'd pulled to a stop and raced into the building. Chin sped after him. They soon spotted Kono standing quietly beside a pile of rubbish. Chin noticed she was disheveled with mud clinging to her jeans. But it was the look in her eyes that concerned him, "Cuz you okay", Chin asked gently as he put his arms around her. Steve barely spared her a glance only focused on one thing, the absence of Danny. "You didn't find him", he snapped out. Kono shook her head, "I've looked…I've looked everywhere…she stuttered out. "You can't have looked everywhere", Steve growled between gritted teeth. "HPD checked the GPS on Dannys phone and told us the signal is coming from this location", Chin chipped in. "I hope it's Danny and not just his phone", Steve muttered. He pointed to the building, "check again everything, and don't stop until you find him", he ordered. Chin noted Kono looked exhausted as she hurried forward again but one look at Steve's face prevented him from asking him to give her a break. "You check over there Chin and I'll do the opposite side", Steve instructed. "I take it May is not around, Chin asked Kono. Kono just shook her head not really wanting to admit that she'd let him go when she was already in enough trouble.

We'll talk about what happened later, right now my priority is Danny", Steve stated firmly. Chin gave his cousin one last squeeze before moving off to search his designated area. Steve was feeling his frustration building as he looked uder a pile of rubbish and found nothing. How could Kono loose sight of Danny, he knew he'd have to ask her some hard questions after the days events as he knew if it'd been him and Danny here in this warehouse Danny would not have let him down. "Dammit Danny", he swore as he looked over and noted Chin and Kono having no luck. Neither one had unearthed a phone though and that gave him hope that his partner must still be somewhere close by. He moved to the windowless side of the building and looked across at Danny's Camaro parked right outside the building. He was about to turn back and continue the search when a thought oocured to him. The GPS was not specific enough to exactly pinpoint a location, just give you a general idea. So the zone where Danny could be found would include the surrounding streets and…. Steve rocketed out of the building and raced toward the Camaro. He could see that there was nobody upright in the car but that didn't mean Danny wasn't in there. "Chin, phone an ambulance now, Steve yelled loudly as he bent down and looked inside the car at the prone form of Danny lying across the seats. One hand dangled down below the seats while the other lying cupped acroos his chest supported his cell phone. Trying the door Steve found it securely locked so he used his gun butt to smash a hole in the window. Unfortunately glass flew down onto Danny but neither the sound or feel of that glass provoked a reaction, which deeply concerned him. Not caring if he cut himself he reached down through the window and opened the door then hurriedly felt for Danny's pulse. Thankfully he soon felt the beat and sighed heavily in relief. A quick visual scan of Danny revealed no obvious injury but he was lying on his left side shielding his right side from scrutiny. Steve gently pushed his hand under Dannys side trying to feel for any injury. There was no obvious warm feeling lower on Danny's back so Steve pushed his hand highed. His weight on the seats and the upward motion caused Danny's head to roll over and Steve let out a gasp. The entire side of Danny's face was blooded and bruised with his eye being almost totally closed. Looking at the black marks on the wound Steve could guess what had happened, Dannys face had been slammed into the concrete walls of the building.

"Oh…Kono let out the sound of pain as she looked at her colleague . Steve was gently trying to stop the blood flow from the top of Danny's head. "We can add that to May's list of crimes", Chin muttered. "Yeah, I wish I'd been here", Steve grated out fiercely. As the ambulance pulled up alongside Steve extracted himself from the car letting the professionals take over. Soon Danny was out of the car onto a stretcher and quickly placed in the ambulance. Steve watched it speed away down the streets. Getting in contact with HPD via phone he then reported the latest incident.

"What, when", Kono and Chin heard him say. "Right, I'll follow up", he put the phone away and looked back at his colleagues." May just shot someone else", he reported. Kono felt a hard knot twist in her stomach. Steve turned to him, "did you see him", he asked. There it was ,the million dollar question , Kono swallowed painfully and opened her mouth intending to admit to everything. "No", for a minute she was startled surely that had not been her lying to her boss. But then she admitted to herself that it had been hearing about the most recent death and realizing it wouldn't have happened if she had shot May when she had the chance that had made her answer like that. Now she had told the lie, she could not take it back. "Kono you can ride back with me and I'll debrief you", Steve requested. Chin offered her another comforting squeeze, "nobody's perfect cuz as long as you tell Steve exactly what happened everything will be alright", he told her. Kono suddenly had the urge to start bawling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- consequences

Kono didn't want to move her feet forward and look at the silent figure lying sprawled across the ground. But she made herself do it, she owed this stranger that much. "He was just coming out of a shop and collided with May who was running down the street". "Instead of just passing by May shot him", an HPD officer reported. Steve went over to look at the body leaving Kono alone standing with the HPD officers. "I thought 5-0 had the guy", one said to her. "He got away by putting Danny Williams in the hospital", Kono snapped back. You mean you put him there. For a minute she thought it was one of the officers saying that, then she realized it was her guilty conscience. "Right there is nothing more we can do here lets go back to HQ", Steve told her. Those words brought on a stab of fear, when would he see through her lie, when would it all fall down around her. Part of her wanted to admit to letting May go right now, but the other part held firm convincing her that it'd be alright.

Sliding back into the car Kono was silent on what seemed like a very long ride back to HQ.

Chin cast her a comforting look as she accompanied Steve into his office and stood rigid behind the desk. Steve was trying to control his own feelings, wanting to hear Konos version of events before making a firm judgment on the fact that Danny was now in the hospital. "I was following him closely as we searched the building" , Kono insisted. "We both knew May was dangerous so we on our guard for any tricks. We just reached that doorway to a new room when I tripped over some debri", she admitted. "I tried to stop myself falling, but couldn't, so I actually hit the ground and found my eyes adverted from Danny just for one second. It was one lousy second , Steve honestly, I didn't mean for it to happen", Kono found the tears she'd been holding back beginning to fall. "When I looked up", she sobbed, "Danny was gone". Steve sat there trying to find it within himself to comfort her, but deep down he knew that Chin, Danny or he would not have made the same error. Sure falling over was just an accident, but one mistake like that could cost you everything. In this case, it had allowed Danny to become a target for May. "You didn't hear or see him grab Danny", Steve asked.

Kono shook her head, "it must have been quick", she said. Steve had this horrible vision of May slamming Danny against the wall flash through his head. Danny would have fallen quickly to the ground and he supposed it was possible Kono had heard nothing. He was about to censure then dismiss Kono when a question popped into his head, "how did Danny end up in the car", he asked.

Kono frowned, not really sure about that one. "If as you say you got up after a second or so and began the search, you would have found him if he was lying stunned or unconscious on the ground."It was about 2 minutes to the Camaro at a fast pace and if Danny had wandered there party conscious he would have taken longer than that, so that leaves makes it about 5-6 minutes without backup. May could have shot Danny in that time", Steve yelled. Kono found herself shrinking ,this was the first time she'd experienced the full force of an angry Steve Mc Garrett. "Just what the heck were you doing lying on the ground that long", Steve could really not help the rant.

Tears began running down Kono's face , "I guess I started to feel too scared", she admitted. "For the first time I thought about what could happen to me, I put myself in the shoes of those HPD officers May had just gunned down. It made me wonder if I'd live past the day. But I knew I couldn't just walk away and let Danny down. So when he asked me if I was okay to go ahead, I said yes".Then when I fell I suppose I lay there longer than necessary". I am so ,so sorry, I never intended Danny to get hurt",Kono lifted her hands to over her face now sobbing harder. Steve had never had cause to question Kono's place on the 5-0 team. She had come with the recommendation from Chin and at the time that had been good enough for him. But she was also a rookie, an inexperienced officer that he'd forced into situations that she may not have been ready to deal with. "Kono I know you didn't mean for Danny to get hurt but the fact is he did. Now there may have been some trust lost between you and Danny. If you loose faith and trust in a team member it can be very detrimental to your working relationship. At the moment I don't know how Danny feels. But I'm going to get his feedback before I decide what action to take. In the mean time I suggest you go home and get some rest", Steve concluded pointing to the door. Kono didn't try to argue just shuffling out head down. Chin didn't need to ask how the meeting at gone as he could see a little trail of tears that splattered upon the floor as Kono walked past.

"Did you have to be so rough on her, Chin demanded of Steve. "She stuffed up Chin and even though I know it wasn't intentional it had serious consequences. She has to realize that Chin before she can move on and become a better officer", Steve insisted. "She's does realize it had consequences Steve I can already see she's beating herself up over Danny getting hurt, Chin countered. "Yeah I know", Steve replied in a softer tone. "I'm just worrying about Danny".

Chin had to agree with that one. "Why don't you phone the hospital", he suggested."No, I'm going to go down there in person. You keep liaising with HPD over the search for May. "If we don't catch him quickly Kono will not be the only one who is in trouble", Steve predicted. Chin nodded slowly reflecting that the Governor would not like hearing her task force had failed to catch a dangerous criminal. "I guess we can just be thankful neither Danny or Kono are dead because May certainly doesn't hold back", Chin stated. No, he doesn't and others might well find that out before he was eventually caught , Steve reflected silently

Leaving the office Steve drove to the hospital where they 'd taken Danny. Once inside he showed his badge and explained his purpose. A doctor came out and greeted him about 5 minutes later. "You must be the one he has kept asking for ever since he regained consciousness", the doctor stated as he shook Steve hand. "Yeah, probably", Steve agreed. "How is he". "Detective Williams suffered significant trauma to the right side of his face probably caused by part of his head being hit against a hard surface. This trauma has caused bruising and swelling to his face. Due to this swelling we will not be able to properly assess any damage to his eye", the doctor explained. Steve felt cold, "damage to his eye", he repeated. 'Yes, there is significant swelling around the eye area and Mr Williams cannot a present see out of that eye. However this may just be temporary". Steve swallowed hard and tried desperately to put on a calm face as he followed the doctor to Danny's room. "I'm only giving you ten minutes with him", the doc told him, "we gave him some sedation to help him relax and he'll probably won't make much sense after that."

Leaving the doctor at the door Steve entered Danny's room. At first he looked quite normal as Steve could only see the left side of his face. Then as he moved further into the room Danny's head turned and Steve had to restrain the gasp. It was like the Phantom of the Opera he reflected remembering taking a date to the show some years ago. The smooth normal part of Danny's face merged with a more hideous portion that was swollen and misshapen. His right eye was completely closed and did not open when Danny's other eye widened in response to seeing him. "Steve,you're here", Danny remarked softly and slowly. Looking at the swelling along the jaw line Steve guessed it was uncomfortable for Danny to speak. Not wanting him to hurt himself Steve put one hand firmly on the arm, "don't talk Danny, just rest ,get better", he admonished. Danny shook his head, "Kono.. "he began,his tone anguished "Don't get yourself upset Danny ,she's fine ",Steve assured him tightening the grip on his hand. "Danny was shaking his head, "why', he asked. Steve frowned "why what Danny", he asked. "Why'd she do that to me", Danny asked. Steve found the cold feeling retunring again, "do what," he asked.

"Leave me open to May", Danny whispered. "It was a mistake on her part she fell over and lay there a little long than necessary", Steve explained. 'Twelve minutes is too bloody long", Danny swore. "Twelve minutes, I figured it for 6 minutes max", Steve responded. "Twelve minutes Steve. May just came up beside me and grabbed me then wham I was shoved against a wall. I fell and was stunned for about 5 minutes, then I got up. There was no sign of Kono so I decide to call for help and made my way to the car. I was going to make the call when I spot May in the building talking to Kono".

"Kono was talking to May", Steve repeated, "are you sure", disbelief that he was hearing this was setting in.". Yeah he was standing in front of her for awhile then simply walked away, Danny told him. 'I thought we could trust her", Danny finished sadly.

"She lied to me", disbelief was now vanishing and anger was taking its place. "Why'd she do it", Danny asked again. Steve watched as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Without even thinking much about what he was going to do Steve pulled out his phone and dialed Kono's number.

Yes", Kono answered in a voice that would have made any man feel compassion for her. But after what he'd heard he didn't want just a few tears, "Kono about that rest you were having, well don't bother to come back tomorrow", Steve said. "What, when do I come back",Kono found fear beginning to surface . "Never Kono you are no longer welcome on my team. Danny saw you talking to May, a man you claim you did not see. That makes you a liar and not someone I can trust".

I'll explain things to Chin. You can go back to HPD if they'll have you, Steve yelled then hit the hang up button fiercely.

Kono sunk to her knees and sobbed with huge gasping breaths , she'd been found out and now her beautiful dream of being a respected police officer was lying in tatters. How would she ever explain this one to Chin who had so much faith in her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-decisions

Chin found Kono sitting on the floor of her apartment ,she looked terrible with her hair stuck to her tear streaked face. He knelt beside her, "Cuz I didn't want to believe what Steve told me", he said softly as he touched her arm. 'Kono turned to look at him, "it's true Chin, I lied to him. I did talk to May at that building and he walked away a free man." Chin closed his eyes for a minute and Kono could swear she saw a shiver of pain pass through him. She'd hurt him badly and felt like sobbing all over again. Only now she had no tears left. "Why Kono", Chin asked ,his voice now harsher. "May was unarmed and was taunting me, asking me how'd I'd explain to my superiors that I'd shot an unarmed man", Kono explained. "No weapon", Chin was frowning, "he'd not long before shot 4 people.' The fear came back to Kono full force, "I know, as I was standing there watching him I was only to aware of that. But my mind could not conjure up a weapon just to suit everyone", Kono almost snapped. "I'm sure Steve, Danny and even you probably could have shot him and made up some excuse, but not me Chin", she insisted. "Well you didn't have to shoot to kill", Chin remarked.

"Yes, I did Chin, he placed himself so the only shot I could make was to his back", Kono countered.

Chin let out a long sigh, "you should have told Steve all this Kono", he stated. Kono sniffed, "don't you think I know that", she sadly told him. All I could think about at the time was that I allowed Danny to get hurt and that by itself was bad enough without admitting to letting May go. I really intended to tell Steve everything only when I opened my mouth a lie popped out. Now Danny probably hates me and Steve never wants to work with me again, Kono cried. She turned to Chin and he took her into his arms and let her cry against his shoulder. "I guess you're not going to reasurre me that Danny doesn't hate me and Steve will in time forgive me", Kono observed after the recent bout of tears had passed. "I think hate would be a strong word for what Danny feels but I don't doubt that he is upset with you. As for Steve , I think we both know him well enough to know he's not going to forget that lie easily. He is a fiercely loyal man to his job and to us and expects others to share his work ethics, Chin remarked. '

Yeah well he's not the only one I rung up HPD today and they seem reluctant to have me back. Something about nobody wanting to risk themselves by partnering with me,so it looks like I'm unemployed Chin", Kono stated in a matter of fact voice. Then the mask slipped and she put her head in her hands, "it was a nice dream Chin", she sadly remarked. Chin sat beside her, "Kono I know it's hard to get back up after a fall but you have to do it. Sure, I was disappointed to hear what happened but I only be ashamed of you if you give up now and just walk away. Fight back Kono",Chin asserted. "How Chin", Kono pleaded passionately . "Go see Danny Kono and talk to him about your feelings. He's an experienced cop who's been through many things, you never know he might understand", Chin told her. "What about Steve", Kono begged," I won't get back to 5-0 or anywhere else for that matter without his approval". "Kono if you can square things with Danny then he may just speak to Steve on your behalf", Chin predicted.

Kono thought about this, "Steve does value his opinions but you know he doesn't always listen", she declared. 'You are going to have to make him listen Kono", Chin decided.

He left not long after that leaving Kono with much to ponder.

To nervous to even eat anything Kono left for the hospital 10 minutes later. Once there she just paced up and down restlessly a few times as she gathered courage to see Danny. Finally she took herself to the desk and asked for the location of his room. Then she stood outside for a further 5 minutes before finally deciding to go in. Looking at his injuries in the fullness of daylight brought a lump into Konos throat and she almost turned to go out of the room again before he saw her. But too late one blue eye opened and stared at her rather coldly, "what do you want", he was short sharp and stung like the lash of a whip. Kono stood firm, "I came to say sorry Danny, I never intended for you to get hurt". She rushed on and explained about May's taunts.

"I know you would have shot him Danny but how could I when he was unarmed", Kono insisted.

Danny's gaze just swept her from head to toe, "is that some excuse that is meant to satisfy me Kono", he spat out in a harsh tone. Kono was taken aback, she had expected some understanding from Danny. "You left me alone for 12 minutes then you make up a lie about May not having a weapon", Danny face was tunring red as his anger grew. 'Excuse, Danny, it's not an excuse", Kono countered. "I know I lied to Steve when I said I didn't see May but everything else is true. I swear I only lay on the ground for 5 minutes max." Yeah well you are a liar Kono, it was 12 minutes and I saw the bloody gun in May's hand as he fled the scene. So tell me how you failed to see the weapon", Danny yelled. Kono took a step backward and placed her arm against the wall for support, she was deaply shocked by what Danny had said to her. Before she could say anything further a doctor came in with a very set look upon his face, "what's this upsetting my patient", he demanded. "I'm a friend ", Kono remarked. 'She is no friend of mine doc", Danny stated softly and firmly. Kono twisted her face, "please, Danny", she begged. "Go Kono", Danny stated firmly pointing to the door. The doctor had his hands crossed over his chest, "yes I think you should go", he insisted. Kono backed away then once out side the door started to run. She sped through the hospital then out into the street then just kept running. Those who saw her looked behind her to see what was chasing her but could see nothing. Kono though knew she was trying to escape this horrible reality .

While Kono was running Steve was in the Governors office responding to her summons. "I have heard some rather distressing news about your team", The Governor stated bluntly. Steve guessed someone had been gossiping about 5-0 slipping up. "We have had a few set backs but I have dealt with the problem", Steve responded. "Letting a criminal go seems to be more than just a set back Mc Garrett, there seems to be ugly suggestions going around",the Governor stated. Steve swallowed, "like what, he demanded. "Like the fact Kono was paid to let May walk away", was the shocking response. Steve felt his fingers tense, "who made this accusation", he demanded.

The Governor did not reply, "is it true May is still at large because a member of 5-0 let him go", she countered. Steve sat there not willing to give an answer.

"By not giving me an answer you have told me all I need to know. I have given you a lot of leeway on certain things Commander but this allegation is serious and needs to be investigated. For the time being I am suspending all of 5-0 activities until this matter has been fully dealt with", the Governor stated bluntly. Steve sat there feeling cold and reflecting that he'd never expected things to end up this way. But he knew in his heart he was not going down without a fight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- new directions

Steve Mc Garrett got up of the chair and had turned away before the Governor remarked, "I'm not quite finished yet Commander". Sinking back into the chair Steve braced himself for what was to come. "Since I was the one who initiated your task force I'd like to know what you'd be facing in an investigation". Can you give me some background on the events leading up to May escaping", the Governor ordered. "As you know May shooting the store owner, police officers then an innocent bystander led up to a major man hunt on the part of both HPD and 5-0". Because of other eye witness accounts it was easy to get an identification and background on May".

"This led to us scrambling to find any likely friends or possible hide outs where he'd lay low. Our first lead was a possible sighting in a remote cabin on the far side of the Island. The information was sketchy thus I decided not to use a full team on what might have been a case of mistaken identity. Unfortunately that is exactly what it was.", Steve reported. "In other words a false lead ensured you were elsewhere when a confirmed sighting of May came in", The Governor countered." It looks very much like you could have been lead away on purpose Mc Garrett. ", she was staring steadily at him waiting for a response. Steve felt his mouth tighten, "alright I concede that in light of what happened that is extremely likely", he admitted.

The Governor shook her head, "so do I throw 5-0 to the sharks", she asked. "You told me to set up this task force with a specific purpose in mind Governor, a purpose that has not been fulfilled. Hawaii still needs 5-0", Steve stated passionately . "Then it is Kalakaua who must take the fall Mc Garrett", the Governor stated firmly as she continued to watch him. Steve looked down at the floor then back up, "alright", he agreed. The Governor was staring, "you know I didn't expect that answer", she told him. "She lied to me and put Danny in the hospital what more is there to say", Steve growled his face tight with anger. "The Governor started drumming her fingers on her desk as she held her eyes locked on his face. After minutes of staring she asked, "whats going on Mc Garrett". Steve held her gaze without flinching, "I don't know what you mean", he responded. "You're not backing up a member of your team, that's not something I thought you'd do , she told him bluntly with disappointment clear in her voice.

Steve shrugged. "So you want Kalakaua to go through the rigors of an investigation that will lay her life bare", the Governor prodded. "5-0 needs to continue its work Governor even if one team member has let us down", Steve responded. A huge sigh came from the Governor, 'you know maybe I don't know you as well as I thought. I will get the investigation underway. You are dismissed".

Steve got up and left the Governor's office rapidly feeling the burning gaze of her eyes following him as he went.

He only had one destination in mind and made it to the hospital in record speed. There he found Danny alone in his room. 'The Governor has suspended 5-0 from all activities and ordered an investigation into Kono's actions at the warehouse. It is worse than I expected Danny as Kono is accused of paying off May", Steve remarked heavily. Danny looked over at him, "so what was your response", he asked slowly. "I let Kono take the rap", Steve replied. Danny nodded his head watching as Steve sunk into a chair and hung his head. The room turned quiet as neither man said anything, then Steve raised his head and stated, "I don't think The Governor was quite convinced". But the fact that you were injured seemed to confirm things for her." He looked steadily at Danny, "I should never have let you do that Danny, as leader of the team it was my responsibility . "Yeah right and you were going to resist doing some super seal move when May grabbed you . You know that that would have destroyed all our plans", Danny insisted.

Steve rubbed one hand over his face, "seeing you unconscious in the car was one of my worst moments Danny, I thought May had killed you", he looked up at his partner. "No thankfully we were ahead of his game. As long as the Governor was convinced enough to issue a statement then everything will be fine". Kono has always been the only one we had to totally convince that things were real so her responses would be natural. Having to yell and rant at her was the worst thing I've done for ages and it felt like I was in some bad soap opera", Danny remarked. "Yeah I felt I kind of overacted as well but it doesn't matter because we achieved our goal. I think though we will have to bring Chin in on what's happening as there is no way he will believe that I trusted he was not corrupt only to dismiss his cousin over the same accusation", Steve reflected. "Yeah well I don't think Chin would have been as convincing if he'd known how it truly stands beforehand, we agreed on that as well", Danny replied rubbing the side of his face and wincing as all the talking aggravated his injuries.

Steve noticed Danny's face looked more pale as the conversation continued and exclaimed, "Danny if you end up blind I'm never going to forgive myself". Danny shook his head, "haven't you even noticed Captain observant that I've been looking at you with both my eyes", he retorted. Steve smiled his first genuine smile in awhile, "I am thankful for that", he remarked. "Me too", Danny confirmed.

"I'll go back to the office and talk to Chin now", Steve confirmed.

As he drove back he listened to some music and felt himself relax. The tension returned tiough when he heard, "the Governor has just made a statement stating that the crime task force known as 5-0 has has it's activities suspended due to a case of suspected corruption by one of it's members. We are currently trying to secure an interview with 5-0 team leader Steve Mc Garrett for further comment." As the bulletin continued Steve had this feeling he would not need to look far to find Chin Ho Kelly.

Sure enough as he pulled up alongside the Palace he could see Chin looking down out the window at the reporters that were awaiting him. Running through them quickly shouting back "no comment" at all their questions Steve made his way upstairs.

Chin was standing with his arms across his chest and a look of disappointment in his eyes, "tell me why you couldn't stop this happening", he demanded.

Steve sucked in a breath, "because if I did Chin, Kono will die" Chin's mouth dropped open and he was silent for a few minutes before admitting, "I guess that is a very good reason".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- the deadly game

"The whole scene at the deserted building was a set up Chin, but it originally was designed to ensnare Kono", Steve told his anxious colleague. A little while ago a prisoner in maximum security wanted to barter for a reduced sentence by giving 5-0 some vital information. This guys crimes were very serious and there was no way I was ever going to consider his requests. Then he dropped the name Sang Min and asked who in 5-0 the man would be most interest in bringing down".

Chin went cold, it was him who had suggested sending Kono I to set up Sang Min because she was a new face. When the man had been arrested he promptly vowed vengeance on Kono. A vengeance that he had been free to carry out for awhile now.

Our man was cell mate to Sang Min for awhile and knew of his dislike to 5-0 and Kono in particular. He was quite willing to tell us of his former cell mates plans with a good enough incentive."

"So I got him transferred to minimum security and he told us what he knew. That Sang Min was using a man named May as a go between on the outside to get to Kono.'

He said at some time May was going to commit a serious enough crime to get the attention of 5-0. However then there would be some sort of trick happening which would leave only Kono and someone else chasing May. It was then that May planned not to just shoot Kono but to set her up to take a big enough fall that would result in 5-0 falling with her." Luckily our guy had heard enough of the conversation to know roughly what was going to happen".

Of course, I was going to make plans to stop the set up ever happening and to get May. But then I had this umm discussion with Danny", Steve reflected.

Chin knew discussion was really a term for the word rant, he hadn't witnessed any direct conflict lately but then he and Kono had been out of the 5-0 HQ a bit lately. "Tuesday, he reflected," that's when you had your umm debate". He'd come back to 5-0 HQ unexpectedly to find two HPD officers hurrying down the stairs with rather serious looks on their faces. "I wouldn't go up there right now", they warned Chin as he went to run up the stairs. "Why not", he'd asked. "The commander and Detective Williams are rather busy", one said diplomatically. Chin screwed up his face, "busy", he repeated, 'doing what". The other HPD officer simply asked, "do they always yell like that". Chin had initially ignored the warning and gone close to the office only to hear Steve yell "last time I checked absolutely not means no". He'd gone back downstairs hurriedly and like a coward had stayed out of the office for a few hours. When he'd gone back the storm had passed and Danny and Steve had appeared civil with each other. "Yeah, Tuesday was the day", Steve agreed as he reflected on that conversation.

"I want to get the team together and bring down May", he had insisted." Is that always your answer to everything guns blazing gun ho, just like Rambo", Danny's response came back to him.

He wants to implicate Kono Danny", he countered. "Gee I know that Steven", Danny's reply was sacastic and prompted the 'prune' face from him. "But what is going after him guns blazing going to achieve. Sang Min will still be out there somewhere ready to try again and next time we won't have someone willing to rat on him", Danny was ignoring his tense body posture and facial expressions and insisting on having his say.

"So what should we do Danny, just let him go ahead with his plans", he had remarked thudding the desk so hard that several papers fell to the floor. He hated these conversations with Danny, why couldn't the man just accept his word and actions so they could move on. Then Danny said, "yes", and he'd been for one moment shocked absolutely speechless. Then his voice had taken on an even angier tone and he shouted, "What did you say". "If this May succeeds with his plan or at least thinks he has where is the first place he will go", Danny asked his voice controlled but insistant . Steve knew the answer to that one ,to his partner in crime Sang Min for the payoff, "we'd collar Sang Min and put him back where he belongs", Danny continued. Steve could actually see the wisdom in that and felt his anger and resistance flow out like air from a punctured balloon. "Alright he'd finally agreed, I'll be the one with Kono and you can be led away with Chin on the false lead", Steve told him expecting that to be the end of the discussion. But of course with Danny it never was as he'd simply countered with,"it can't be you".

Steve was holding firm, "why not Danny', he insisted not wanting to entertain the idea of anyone else doing this. "I know you Steve, if May grabs you you will fight back and May will probably end up in the morgue, then Kono will have a death warrant on her head. Come on you know I am right the only way to play this out to let me walk into that warehouse and let May hurt me and then think he has set up Kono", Danny was standing his ground . He may have been a lot shorter than Steve but when he was fighting for a cause he seemed 10 feet tall. "God May could decide that it'd hurt Kono more if you were dead Danny", Steve stated firmly. "Then I wouldn't be around to see him talk to her or walk away with the gun he wasn't holding before. That was the plan and May should stick to it or upset Sang Min. Let me do this Steve", Danny insisted.

"I really didn't know that absolutely not meant yes", Steve remarked softly. Chin looked down at his shaking hands, 'you let him do it", he couldn't quite believe what his colleague had done in order to protect his cousin. ""Yeah in the end I gave in", Steve reflected. Chin imagined it must have been an impressive argument . "Yes but the price Steve, an innocent civilian killed when May escaped, Chin was used to Steve's gung ho plans but not to others getting deliberatlely killed. Surprisingly Steve smiled, "that was for Konos benefit and Sang Mins", he stated. If Kono was going to be a totally convincing victim in all this then we had to put her in a position where she feel vulernable and lie to me. So we got a recently deceased motor crash victim to act the part of a man killed in Mays escape.' It won't matter to May that he didn't do it as it works in with his plans to frame Kono."

"Yeah but someone else could still die Steve, May has already shot others", Chin countered. "Our rat unfortunately didn't know what May was going to do to get the attention of 5-0", Steve replied. As for what he'll do next we do have him under constant surveillance and as soon as Sang Min turns up we are going to get them both", Steve remarked.

"In the mean time Kono thinks she suspected of corruption", Chin closed his eyes. "She's already suffering over this Steve." "I know Chin, but if May had been arrested before the Governors announcement of the suspension of 5-0s activities then Sang Min was just going to settle for shooting Kono himself", Steve told him seriously. "Our rat on the inside told us he has alot of hatred for Kono and wants her to suffer. But if he can't see her physically suffer then he'll kill her and watch us suffer." I don't like having to do this to Kono Chin but if we are going to get Sang Min and May then it is necessary", Steve insisted

"But she doubts herself so much Steve, I am not sure she can even get back up after this", Chin repled.

"She's stronger than she looks ", that's what Danny said to me when I said no for exactly that reason Chin. "He said she could take a fall and still come up fighting".

Chin looked pensive, "I hope so", he stated


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- May day

A huge grin broke out over his face as he heard the radio announcement, "take that 5-0", he chortled throwing a rock hard at a nearby wall. It felt good to be at the centre of causing doubt to surface about Hawaii's elite task force. Even better of cause was the fact he'd be getting paid for what he'd done. One hundred thousand dollars awaited him at a location his partner Sang Min had yet to specify. He was not nervous about the lack of contact from his partner as he was quite prepared to make a phone call and reveal all to the authorities. Sang Min would not want him to do that, so would contact him. He sipped from the bottle of beer while he waited unaware that he was in the cross hairs of a snipers gun the whole time. Of course HPD officer Roald Densing had no intention of shooting him, he was just watching and waiting for the man to make contact with Sang Min.

Also waiting was Steve and Chin. "We can't let Kono know the truth until after we have both May and Sang Min in custody. They may still be watching her and notice any change in behaviour, then her life will still be at risk", Steve told Chin. Chin had to agree with Steve's assessment ,a little emotional pain was always better than death. "The anouncemnet is made so it's got to be soon", he surmised. "Unless Sang Min is waiting for Kono to actually be arrested", Steve remarked. Chin closed his eyes imagining the look on Kono's face as she was led away in handcuffs. Abruptly his attitude to 'a little emotional pain' was shifting. 'Steve I'm not sure I can bare to see that and do nothing. What would Kono think of me, what will she think of all of us", he turned to his boss with a tortured look. He had initially seen the wisdom in this plan but that was fading in the face of knowing about Kono's anguish. He understood exactly what it was like to be accused and it was not helping him deal with this situation rationally.

"Lets hope then that Sang Min is satisfied with the investigation announcement", Steve remarked , placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Sang Min was also smiling as he listened to the announcemnet, "I bet your'e hurting little surfer girl he spat, "but I'm not finished yet", he promised.

Moving across his room in the run down flea ridden old Hotel he picked up the rifle he'd obtained illegally from one of his old contacts. That same contact had told him something very interesting. "Hey Sang Min I hear your old cell mate Conti got transferred to minimum security". He must have had something good to tell ".

Sang Min knew with a certainty exactly what that probably was. He'd ranted about 5-0 and Kono enough. But he didn't get mad about the betrayal. He'd always prided himself on being a thinker as well as a man of action. He'd wanted to get back at the little surfer girl and had to bring in others to achieve that aim. Of course there was always a chance others would betray him and he'd had to think through what 5-0 reactions would be. He knew enough about Mc Garrett to see him as a man who seemed to solve things through brute force. But if Conti had leaked about his involvement then brute force would net him May but not necessarily him. So that meant some sort of more subtle plan. Since Mc Garrett only thought with his gun then that plan would be the brain child of the Haole from Jersey. He pegged Williams as one who would allow himself to get beaten up in a good cause. 'So you let it happen Mc Garrett", reflected Sang Min as he carressed the rifle and went over to the phone and dialled a number.

"May", his partners voice came back to him. "It's time to meet up, Sang Min told him. "You have my money", May asked. "I have all you need", Sang Min confirmed as he put his eye to the scope of the rifle.

He could clearly make out the shape of another watcher, "probably HPD. The thing about plans Mc Garrett, Sang Min thought to himself ,is that you'd have to be stupid to share with someone else everything thats on your mind. "I am definitely not stupid".

"So where do I go", May was asking. "A little to the left", Sang Min repled. "What", May was confused and took a step. At that moment Sang Min pulled the trigger and shot him perfectly through the head. ""Your'e next little surfer girl", he growled as he fled quickly out the back way with the rifle hidden underneath his arm.

Steve put down the phone and stared at Chin, "May was just shot", he reported. Chin went white, "you did tell HPD not to use lethal force", he remarked. "It wasn't HPD Chin", Steve stated.

Chin seemed to understand quickly what that meant and pulled his phone from his pocket in a swift fluid movement . "She's not answering", he remarked. Steve ordered a GPS track on Konos phone and found quickly that it was at her home. He rapidly called another number, "I had someone watching Kono's building from the moment the announcement went out", he stated.

"Chin listened as Steve asked, "where is she". When he went rapidly paler Chin felt his heart lurch in its beat. "Looks like she sneaked out and left the phone behind, Chin", Steve stated.

"Then we have no idea where she is and she has no idea Sang Min is coming to get her", Chin stuttered. Steve clenched his first, this whole plan had suddenly gone horribly wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- two for one

Sang Min out down the rifle, there was no sign of Kono at the 5-0 HQ, just Mc Garrett and Chin Ho Kelly. For one second he had been tempted to pull the trigger and get rid of Mc Garrett but knew that both men would suffer more if he shot Kono while they were watching. So where was the little surfer girl, not at home, he'd checked that one already. So perhaps she was wallowing in guilt somewhere Sang Min reflected. He liked that idea but it didn't quite go with his plans. He needed her to be out somewhere in the open. Still if she was wallowing in guilt then she'd be going over what happened in the warehouse. That might just make her think about who she'd gotten hurt and who she needed to apologize to the most.

Sang Min began to smile. Climbing back into his car he made for the hospital, if he was right Kono was going to visit Danny Williams.

She was all alone and they weren't going to protect her, it was like having a knife driven into you still being a live and bleeding, aware of what was happening but having powerless limbs that would not respond. Kono shivered pulling herself away from the windows of the deserted building. She'd fled her apartment after reporters had demanded an explanation of 'why' she'd betrayed 5-0. They seemed to accept that it was she who was guilty. She guessed though that it was not hard to figure out. It was her and Danny who'd moved in on May and with Danny in the hospital it went to follow that it was her who had let May escape. Of course she hadn't been paid to do it, that allegation hurt, but the fact remained she had let him excape. So now she was paying in the most brutal way for her crime. Danny was mad Steve was mad and Chin was disappointed, it was all a little too much.

For the first time in her life Kon actually contemplated running away by getting in her car and driving to the airport. Then of course she'd been declaring herself guilty and 5-0's reputation would suffer. But what should she care about that, Steve, Danny and Chin were not publicly defending her.

Of course being arrested and dragged back to Hawaii would be embarrassing especially since she was not corrupt, a screw up yes, but not corrupt. Who could have accused her of that. Thinking about the scenario of the warehouse, Kono came up with the only sensible possibilty, " May. He hadn't stopped at taunting her and had obviously spred the word about that she was on the take. Feeling totally miserable Kono lay down on the ground. But why, the thought snapped out of her muddled brain. Why bother at trying to set her up when he could have just ended things permanently by shooting her. He had not bothered to try that with the HPD cops he'd encountered when he'd committed his robbery.

So then maybe he was just a little cracked or perhaps he'd done it because she was a female cop and he couldn't bring himself to shoot a woman.

It was so hard to even think when her mind just kept telling her, that she was to blame, May wouldn't have escaped to accuse her ,Danny wouldn't be in a hospital thinking she'd betrayed him, it was her fault.

Picking herself up off the dirty floor Kono rubbed her eyes streaking dirt down her face. Looking at her watch, she frowned, all this mulling over had taken ten minutes. A frown wrinkled her brow, lying there had felt longer than the day of Mays escape, yet according to Danny she'd been absent for 12 minutes.

She'd never had thought that was possible but then she supposed she wasn't thinking clearly about that day after all she'd also missed seeing him with a weapon.

A flash of memory came back as she recalled holding her gun on May and looking at his hands white palms outward, No gun, then. So Maybe he did have one somewhere that he'd got out.

Yeah and Danny conveniently saw it", Kono's brain was beginning to lift itself from the fog and ask some questions.

Okay if May had made a allegation against her he'd need fuel to back it up, he was after all a murderer whereas she was a cop. So he needed others to testify that she'd let him walk away. But how was he going to ensure he had those witnesses, unless….Konos brain took the next logical step…It was all arranged. So that meant it was purely about some type of revenge and if that was true then possibly at least some of what happened at the warehouse was a set up . She had never seen or heard of May before but perhaps he was not working alone.

Moving back toward her car Kono decide that the first person who needed to hear this theory was Danny.

She simply could bare him thinking bad thoughts about her any longer. Avoiding as many people as possible she quickly made her way to the hospital and to Danny's room.

He looked rather startled to see her demanding "what are you doing here"in a rather harsh Kono was determined this time to have her say, "May is telling lies about me taking the money Danny . I believe it is possible he set up that whole warehouse thing on purpose", Kono stated firmly. Danny looked at her, "It wasn't May who accused you Kono, it was me", he remarked.

Kono was so shocked that she did not know what to say. Unable to bear the soorw in her gaze any longer Danny decided to tell her everything."Of course that was part of May's plan as well", he confirmed. "You are right Kono it was a set up, though Steve didn't want you to know that until after May and his partner Sang Min are safely behind bars".

Kono sunk down on the end of his bed. Danny moved over to sit beside her and put his hand on hers.

"May had carefully arranged the warehouse before hand", Danny told her, "you didn't just trip over rubbish, Kono May had placed a thin trip wire just by that pile . Then while you were down he grabbed me, threw me against the wall with enough force to knock me out briefly then altered my watch by about 5 minutes. His objective was that I'd be disorientated enough to believe more time had passed and remain conscious for just long enough to see you talk to May and him leave carrying a gun that he didn't have before".

"I am really sorry we made you go through all of that Kono, but May had to believe the plan succeeded or else he would not contact his partner who is Sang Min. We did not want to leave him out on the streets to get you another time," Danny squeezed her hand tightly and waited for her reaction.

Kono took deep inward breaths, they'd made her go through all that trauma deliberately , she could feel her fury building. That was until she looked at Danny's face and a sudden realization hit her hard. "Hold on if it was planned then you let him…".she could now feel a different sensation building, "Danny you let him do that to you", Kono could feel herself trembling. He rubbed her hand with his own his touch light and gentle, "yeah I did", he acknowledged softly.

Now Kono felt tears fall from her eyes for a totally different reason, leaning her head over she put it on Danny's shoulder, "what would I have said to Grace if it'd all gone wrong Danny, she agonized.

"It didn't go wrong Kono, I'm alive, you're alive and very soon both May and Sang Min will be locked up", Danny assured her.

Kono was still shaking her head, "I can't believe Steve said yes to you doing this", she remarked. Danny pulled a face, "well it wasn't an easy thing to achieve, he remarked ruefully . Kono turned to him and without thinking leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Danny broke out into a wide smile then looked toward the door, "I half expected to Chin to walk in then and have a fit, he exclaimed. "Kono frowned at him, "why would he have a fit over me kissing you Danny ,he likes you. She got another grin in response.

The topic of her thoughts Chin Ho Kelly was putting down the phone after friutlessly trying to contact Kono through one of her friends.

He was getting more panicky about his cousin out there somewhere by herself with Sang Min now armed and on the loose.

"I've tried just about everyone she knows and not one of them has any idea where she is. "he called out to steve who was also making phones calls.

Steves thumbs up response made his heart stop doing flip flops, "it's okay, I was just ring the hospital to check on Danny and got told he had an attractive female visitor that sounds a lot like Kono".

Chin let out a huge breath, "can we please go get her", he begged. Steve simply nodded and led the way out to his truck.

Kono found herself linking arms with Danny as he escorted her out of the hospital. "I have to stay one more day but tomorrow I can go home", he told her.

"That's great Danny I am so glad you didn't get your self seriously beaten up", she enclosed her fingers over Danny's hand.

They stepped out into the daylight, "I'll phone Chin and get him to come over, then I'll confess you told me everything", Kono remarked.

Sang Min began to smile as he saw Steve Mc Garrett's truck pull up outside the hospital and Steve and Chin walk across to the main entrance.

Moving his scope to the entrance he saw Kono come out on the arms of Williams. Preparing himself Sang Min slipped his finger onto the trigger. Maybe if he was quick he could get two for the price of one and that would hurt Mc Garrett even more.

"You going to confess to kissing me", Danny asked impishly as he stood beside Kono. Konos eyes glittered, "well it was just a little peck, now if I did this", she grabbed him and locked her lips onto his and kissed him hard.

Which was of course the moment Sang Min pulled the trigger and sent a bullet careering toward the couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Payback

Danny found his arms going up and around Kono. Her arms were around his holding him tightly as she kissed him. Kono looked away from Danny's eyes for a second and saw something sparkle in the distance .Then suddenly she pushed him hard to the ground and lay there on top of him. "Kono, we're in public , Danny spluttered. Seconds later he heard a 'whing' as a bullet slammed into the concrete behind where he'd just been standing.

"Stay down both of you", the familiar voice of Steve Mc Garrett warned as he and Chin appeared on the scene.

Keeping herself flat Kono rolled off Danny. "Ooh he did say to stay down", Danny grumped with a twinkle in his eye. Kono reached over and slapped him, ' ouch", Danny protested, 'I preferred the kiss.

Chin Ho Kelly had his eyes firmly focused on the surroundings but could have sworn he heard Danny say Kono had kissed him. They had certainly been quite close to each other when he and Steve had approached. Pulling his mind away from that thought Chin noticed something flash on top of one of the buildings, "Steve up there', he shouted.

Sang Min swore, Kono must have seen a flash from the scope just as he'd fired. Now he'd missed his target and Mc Garrett and Kelly had the drop on him. Quickly running across the roof toward the fire escape Sang Min made ready to flee .

Steve and Chin ran toward the building their guns out quietly beginning to survey their surroundings and look for any sign of their target. Kono lying on the ground beside Danny carefully lifted her head. "Hey don't do that", Danny grabbed hold of her firmly and tried to pull her back down. Kono shook off his hand, "this is all about me Danny and like it or not I need to help the others deal with Sang Min", she explained. Danny had been a cop long enough to know how it felt to be a target of an accusation so could understand her motives.

He just felt frustrated that he was lying on the ground in a hospital gown without a weapon . "Don't happen to have a spare gun do you Kono", he asked. "Sorry Danny, Kono shook her head, "you should really go back inside", she told him. 'Ha if you are not going back inside then neither am I", Danny countered. "If I get close enough to Sang Min then this will work just as well", he clenched a fist and shook it for emphasis. Kono shook her head at the image, "I guess I can't stop you", she reflected," but I don't think Steve will be too happy that you are going in this without a weapon". Ouch thought Danny, Kono may be a rookie and he her superior officer but she still knew how to subtly tell him to back off. He felt his brow wrinkle in disapproval and was about to counter Kono's thoughts when she added "Besides Danny umm your gowns not done up properly". He looked down and blushed rather red, which made Kono grin at him. ""I'll umm wait inside then", Danny reflected.

"You make sure you get him Kono, he instructed. Kono nodded and raced off leaving Danny feeling rather useless as he got up and went just inside the door to the hospital.

Feeling like a trapped animal Sang Min took a moment to think about this rationally, running blindly about would only get him captured quickly. So he needed to be a little more clever . The fire escape was one way down of the building, but he was sure Mc Garrett would quickly cover that escape route. So what else, he carefully looked over the edge, no sign of anyone below, so that meant Mc Garrett and company were already in the building. An idea began to take shape in his head when he glimpsed an open window, maybe he could actually even the odds somewhat.

Steve looked up the fire escape, there was no sign of Sang Min coming down, "he must be holed up on the top", he told Chin. "Yes and having the high ground gives him an advantage as he can see us coming and pick us off with that rifle", Chin remarked.

"I'm still going up to get him", Steve stated firmly. Chin noted Steve actually looking about and smiled to himself, his boss had been expecting dissent from Danny. Chin was not going to protest about the head on guns blazing Mc Garrett tactic because he very much wanted his own private chat with Sang Min. 'I've got your back", he confirmed to Steve. They began their assent of the fire escape.

Kono went around the building and in the front door. This was an apartment building so Sang Min could not get access to any of the rooms without a pass key. Being that it was daytime the likelihood of the residents being home was also slim which was good as he could not resort to hostage taking.

Gun out and ready Kono went up the stairs well aware that she was all alone.

Steve and Chin reached the top of the fire escape in record time then crouched down and carefully peered across the roof top, "hey there's no sign of him and nowhere to hide", a surprised Chin remarked. "Yeah so the question of the moment is where is he", Steve muttered.

Kono knew where he was, standing in front of her rifle in hand and a grin on his face. " Surfer girl I've been looking forward to this day", he snarled. Kono kept a firm grip on her gun, 'so have I Sang Min, she countered , "because I get to arrest you. Grinning wider, Sang Min responded, "you and whos army surfer gril, I could have shot you already but thought it was the perfect opportunity to have a little chat". Kono swallowed knowing that what he said was true. She had not seen him until he was right in front of her but he would have been able to see her the whole time. Tensing her finger on the trigger she was not sure that she could fire and kill Sang Min before he got off the shot that would kill her. So she had to put him off his game. "It's a pity that trying to set me up failed", she told him. "Did it fail surfer girl", Sang Min countered. "Who's idea was it to let May walk away".

Kono gripped the weapon harder to stop it shaking, 'he wanted me to do that", she remarked.

"Yes, I admit he did, but ultimately he couldn't make you do that Kono. Therefore letting him go was totally your decision as was what happened afterward. You could have stopped it at anytime all by yourself just by being a better cop. But you let him walk away" ,Sang Min taunted grinning at her.

"Now little surfer girl you are going to do the same for me, let me walk away. Then that'll show Mc Garrett and the others just what a screw up you are", Sang Min growled. He'd decided to play mind games with the young cop before he killed her. He wanted her to feel really bad about herself before she died. "Oh by the way where is your mightly leader, gee he's not here. That means you are all alone again little girl", now his smile was filled with malice .

Kono kept her gun out and ready hoping to keep him covered long enough for Steve and Chin to be able to back her up. Sang Min also knew that he was working toward a deadline, Mc Garrett would not hesitate to take deadly action. So he took a step downward rifle out and ready. "Stop", Kono ordered.

Sang Min shook his head, 'just how fast can you shoot surfer girl because I know I'm really fast at pulling the trigger. So if you want to stop me go ahead. Make your move but be warned if you do you'll be dead before you can even squeeze that trigger". Sang Min stepped down to her level and locked gazes with her. They stood like that guns out and ready just like in those cowboy movies and just like those movies Kono knew one of them was not going to walk away from this.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- battling the doubt

"Even if you do shoot me, Steve and Chin are just outside and won't hesitate to take you out", Kono told Sang Min as she watched his finger resting on the trigger and tried to judge whether it was goingto make a shot. "So you are not worried about dying then", Sang Min countered, "I'm sure Mc Garrett, Kelly and Williams will be upset." Kono felt a sharp pang deep in her being but tried not to outwardly react but the sneer on Sang Mins face indicated she had not quite been successful. So far he was winning this battle but she had to turn things around or die trying.

"Yeah but they are strong and it won't stop 5-0 carrying on their work,"Kono finally threw back at him. "Yeah but they still have to prove you were a screw up, but hey maybe they can't because it's true". You still had a choice when facing May and made the wrong decision", Sang Min watched her face and again saw a muscle twitch. This cop had not yet learnt to hide her emotions from those she was trying to take down. It was a huge weakness in his book and he was determined it would prove to be her undoing.

Kono felt like she was under siege as she recognized at least part of what Sang Min was saying was true. May had set up actions that maneuvered her into letting him go but she still could have made the other choice, shoot him. Then when Steve had asked her if she'd seen May she could have said yes. It might not have changed what had happened but she knew she'd feel a whole lot better than she did now.

"I think you know you don't belong in 5-0 surfer girl. Maybe they will be a whole lot better off if you are dead", Sang Min curled his lip up. Kono could feel herself shake but did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing this. He seemed unaffected and unafraid that Steve was right now probably on the way to kill him. His finger seemed to stretch and curl near the trigger and Kono began to believe that she had literally moments when she could turn this around to her advantage. What could she do or say to shake him up a little. ""Well your son will probably be better off with his loser father being dead as well", Kono threw back. "What would he think about you standing here taunting a woman. Would he be proud, I doubt it, he'd be ashamed . If you kill me you may feel satisfied but how will your family feel about you. They will make sure you never hear the words, "I love you daddy on your sons lips". Kono felt bad bringing Sang Min's family into this but recognised she was fighting for her life and if he played low tricks then she had to as well. She watched as her words began to sink in and Sang Mins face face contorted and his body movement started to change with his finger moving ever so slightly away from the trigger. It was just a slight movement but Kono knew that she had to act now or lose the opportunity. So she fired hitting him in the arm holding the rifle.

He immediately dropped the weapon and Kono stretched her foot out and kicked it away. "You are under arrest", she told him firmly. Sang Min seemed to be debating about what to do next turning his head to look back over his shoulder. Noting that he seemed to be staring behind him for longer than necessary Kono remarked, "that old trick won't work on me". Sang Min's head snapped back forward and he sighed and held out his hands. Kono was just snapping on the bracelets when she felt the presence of someone else. Looking up she saw a now fully clothed Danny with a knife in his hand coming up to her position. "How long were you down there", she asked. "Long enough to recognize the moves of a good cop", he told her with a smile. Walking up he tapped Sang Min on the cheek, "they'll be no getting away this time babe", he stated. Sang Min scowled at him. Kono and Danny both grinned when they heard the splintering of wood below, "our seal never even checked to see if the door was open", Danny remarked with a head shake. Taking Kono by the arm and with a mischievous grin on his face Danny and Kono arranged themselves as they waited for their bosses arrival.

Steve raced up the stairs with his gun out knowing that Chin was right behind him. They hurtled up each stair at breakneck speed and around each bend onto the next lot of stairs. Chin was so focused on what was going on checking every little corner that he ran into Steve who had come to a standstill in front of him, "sorry", he remarked as he bounced off his boss. Steve said nothing just staring at what was in front of him. Chin had to push himself in front to get a clear view at what had made Steve Mc Garrett stop dead in his tracks. Feelling his face curve up into a smile at what Danny and Kono were doing Chin dared to look at Steve's face . What he saw was incredible as the former seals face twisted and contorted as it struggled to settle into one expression. Danny who was lounging back casually against the wall with one foot resting upon Sang Min's back flicked a wicked glance at Kono. She was also leaning casually with one foot resting on Sang Min but had also added the artistic flair of manicuring her nails to the scene. '"Gee about time, I was just planning to order a few pizzas", Danny teased. Steve shook his head at Danny, "you should not be here", he remarked. "Hey we are a team aren't we and standing firm beside our team mate is where we need to be", Danny countered firmly. Steve looked back at Kono and for the first time in a while smiled at her, "yeah we are a team", he agreed, 'well done Kono". Kono broke out in a smile. She knew part of Sang Mins words about her having a choice in letting May go would haunt her. But she had turned things around by not letting Sang Min get the better of her . She fell a new strength and purpose. Danny threw her a wink, "you can thank me later for backing you up", he suggested. Kono gave him a grin, "okay pizza is on me".

Danny grimaced, "hey that's not what I mean't, he groused. Chin watching the two of them and noticing some sort of chemistry between them asked, "what did you mean". Chin had his arms crossed over his chest and had this no nonsense stance happening. Looking at his face and thinking about how much he actually like being part of this team Danny made a quick decision, " that I wanted a cream donut instead', he remarked. Steve totally missing the play that was happening between his team mates shook his head, "Don't know how you can eat that junk Danny", he stated

"Yeah but he likes sweet things", Kono told them with a smile. Danny looked her straight in the eye and grinned, "Yes", he agreed. Kono knew he wasn't referring to his food and smiled. Danny could certainly be charming. But he was a team mate and that was dangerous ground. Yes she had kissed him but that was because she'd been so greatful for what he'd done. Well she'd tell herself that anyway.

"Hey lets get Sang Min settled then go out and celebrate", Chin suggested. "Yeah lets celebrate 5-0 getting cleared because that is what I'm going to do with yours truly", Steve jostled Sang Min.

Sang Min hung his head knowing he'd lost. This was a close knit team and while he might have shaken them he could not pry them apart. Dammit.

The end


End file.
